


Valentine's Flowers

by lineaelina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fights, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineaelina/pseuds/lineaelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one shots following five different Valentine's Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fortune Telling (Tsukkiyama)

**Author's Note:**

> These 5 fics are a Valentine's Day gift my lovely amazing brilliant wonderful friend and beta-reader. I'm so happy I got to know you! 
> 
> This is unbetad because if I had asked her to beta it it wouldn't have been a surprise! (Well I suppose it isn't really a surprise because I kept sending her spoilers!) So I apologize for the grammar mistakes and other illogical stuff in these!! 
> 
> I hope you like these!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! ♥♥♥

**Pairing:** Tsukkiyama  
**Summary:** Tsukishima and Tadashi fight just before Valentine’s Day.

Tadashi felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned around to run away. Away from the team, away from the humiliation and away from Tsukishima, who was being unusually cruel. Yamaguchi heard Hinata shout something after him but he didn’t stop. He had never been much of a runner but this time he didn’t stop after hearing the call of his name, he didn’t stop when a car almost pushed him and he didn’t stop when his mother asked him what was wrong. He ran upstairs, locked his door and threw himself on his bed. He cried and cried and cried against his pillow, the soft fabric getting wet by the tears and snot. Sometimes. Sometimes he really hated to love Tsukishima Kei. 

At some point he had fallen asleep and the next time he woke up it was morning. His mother had come in during the night because Yamaguchi was no longer wearing his jacket and training pants he had been wearing when he fell to the bed. Tadashi pushed himself off of the bed and padded downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen and started to fuss around her son but thankfully didn’t ask what had happened. Tadashi guessed his mother knew he had fought with Tsukishima. Mrs. Yamaguchi asked her son to pick up the mail. Tadashi exited the house and walked to their mail box. When he walked back to the house he noticed a large bouquet of daisies sitting on their porch fence. There was a card attached to the flowers. Tadashi picked it up.

 _I’m sorry._ Was the only thing written to the card. 

Yamaguchi felt his annoyance return. The flowers had temporarily banished his bad feeling but now it returned. After what Tsukishima had said last night there was no way one little “I’m sorry” was going to fix it. Tadashi walked back into the house and pushed the flowers into his mother’s hands. She took them from her son and frowned at Tadashi’s cold expression. 

“Do you want me to put these to the water?” She asked as she adored the flowers.

“No”, Tadashi said bluntly, “throw them away. I’m going for a walk.”

When Tadashi returned later he noticed his mother had put the daisies to the water and the vase was standing on Tadashi’s desk. The card was leaning against the vase and Tadashi picked it up. Soon he put it down again. He wasn’t going to forgive Tsukishima this easily. 

On Sunday morning Tadashi walked out of their house to pick up mail again when he found another bouquet of daisies on their front step. This time there was no card but it wasn't difficult to guess who they were from. The bouquet was quite large, tied together with a beautiful ribbon. Tsukishima picked up the flowers and felt his eyes tear up. Forgetting all about the mail Tadashi walked back into the house and locked himself into his room. He placed the flowers into the same vase with the ones he had received yesterday and spent a good while just looking at them.

Tadashi felt warm inside when he thought about the effort Kei had put into the gift. Maybe he had been too harsh with Tsukishima. It was clear Kei hadn’t meant his words like Tadashi had understood them.

Yamaguchi sighed and pulled a flower out of the bouquet and held it in his hand. He took a deep breath before pulling the petal off of the flower: He loves me. Tadashi pulled another one and felt like crying: _He loves me not._ He continued to pick flowers and his fingers moved faster as the number of petals went down. _He loves me. He loves me not._ And then he pulled out the last petal: _He loves me._ Tadashi tossed away the root of the flower and sprinted out of his room.

“Mom, I’m going out for a while!” He shouted and without waiting for an answer he ran out of the door. 

He ran down the street until he reached the bus stop. He didn’t have to wait long and fifteen minutes later the bus reached the town center and Yamaguchi hopped out of the bus. He walked towards a flower shop he usually visited with his mother. The owner greeted Yamaguchi happily when the boy entered her store.

"Tadashi-chan, how nice to see you." She said warmly.

"Hello, Chiyo-san", Tadashi said and bowed slightly, "I need your help."

"Of course! A present to your mother?" She asked and walked towards the cooling cabinet that had roses inside. Then she saw Yamaguchi's expression and asked: "Or that blond hottie you usually hang out with?" 

Yamaguchi looked down and said quietly: "I... We... We kind of fought. And I need flowers that say I'm sorry but also that I accept his apology."

The florist was quiet for a while and Tadashi saw she was thinking. Then she clicked her fingers and twirled around the counter again: "I have just what you need, Tadashi-chan. Do you want a bouquet or few separate ones?"

Tadashi frowned and just then he remembered how he had walked out of the house without anything but his phone. He flipped open his phone case but it only held his bus card and ID. Just when Yamaguchi was about to tell Chiyo he coudln't buy the flowers after but she had seen the look on his face and patted his back. Chiyo told Tadashi this bouquet would be on the house because she couldn't have lovers fighting on Valentine's Day. Tadashi flushed red but Chiyo just laughed and told Tadashi to go and pick chocolates from the gift shop as well. 

Fifteen minutes later Yamaguchi exited the flower shop with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. He clutched the flowers closer to his chest, hoping Tsukki would appreciate the gesture and wouldn't find it stupid or lame. Tadashi walked out of the bus and practically ran towards Tsukishima's house. Kei opened the door and Yamaguchi's eyes widened at how tired he looked. His eyes were red and his usually neat hair was messy. Tadashi felt a moment of panic that someone was hurt or dead or something otherwise bad had happened but Tsukki interrupted his train of thought.

"Tadashi." He breathed out.

Then he pulled Yamaguchi into an embrace, practically crushing the flowers between them. Tsukki's right hand cupped the back of Tadashi's head and his other arm curled around Tadashi's back. Yamaguchi leaned his forehead against Tsukishima's chest, relaxing into the embrace and wrapping his own arms around Kei's tall figure. The flowers were squeezed between them but Tadashi didn't care about them right now.

"I'm so sorry for what I said." Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi shushed him and pulled back a little so he could look at the taller boy. He stepped back and took a hold of the flower bouquet that was now falling to the ground. "I'm sorry too. Thank you for bringing me the daisies. They were beautiful."

"These are for you." He added and offered his flowers to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima took the flowers and muttered a quiet but gruff thank you. Tadashi smiled. The taller boy was clearly flustered and Tadashi was delighted he had gotten this kind of reaction from Tsukki. Kei held the door open for Tadashi and the freckled boy walked past him into the warm house. 

Yamaguchi looked around in Kei's room and saw another small bouquet of daisies on the desk. He smiled softly but didn't say anything about it. When he sat on Kei's bed he noticed it was filled with daisy petals. Yamaguchi brushed his fingers over them and turned to look at Tsukki who was stubbornly staring at the window so Tadashi wouldn't see the look on his face. Yamaguchi stood up and walked to stand in front of Kei. He forced Kei to meet his eyes and asked: "What did the flowers tell you?"

"He loves me not." Kei said and sounded sad. Tadashi opened his mouth to reassure Tsukki but Kei continued: "Then I did it five more times and now it's three against three."

Yamaguchi frowned. He turned around and picked up one of the daisies from the vase on Tsukki's desk. He walked back to the taller boy and offered it to Tsukishima.

"This one decides." He said.

Tsukishima refused to take it from Yamaguchi, not wanting to take the risk. Tadashi brushed a kiss to the corner of Kei's mouth before pulling out a petal. 

"I love him." He said. 

"I don't love him." He said and pulled out another petal. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes at the thought and Yamaguchi didn't feel good about it either. Still, he continued to pull out the petals. _I love him. I don't love him. I love him. I don't love him._ One by one the petals fell on the floor of Tsukishima's room, spreading around them due to the draft coming from the door. Kei stared at Tadashi's fingers with fascination, feeling more and more nervous as the petals fell to the floor.

"I love him." Tadashi breathed and pulled out the last petal. 

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss him and the flower fell from Tadashi's hands to the floor. Tadashi answered the kiss as eagerly, tears appearing into his eyes again. For a moment he had thought he would never get to feel this again. Now it seemed like a stupid thought because of course they would always get over these stupid fights. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi again and Tadashi pressed himself close. Then he suddenly pulled back again and Tsukishima huffed in disappointment. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukki!" Tadashi said with a wide smile.

Kei shook his head fondly and quietly responded: "I love you."

"I love you too." Tadashi said easily and buried his head into Tsukishima's hoodie again.

Neither of them moved in a long while after Tsukishima embraced him again. They stood in the middle of room until Kei directed Yamaguchi to sit on his bed. The taller boy pushed some of the petals to the floor and pulled Tadashi close again. Tadashi accepted the offered kiss and let out a happy sigh against Kei's lips.

Maybe there was some point in the daisy petal game. Either you love someone or you don't. But Tadashi thought that believing it could tell a fortune was silly. He loved Tsukki and he knew the other boy loved him back. 

He didn't need flower petals to tell him that.


	2. The Violinist (Bokuaka)

**Pairing:** Bokuaka  
**Summary:** Violinist Akaashi has a concert on Valentine’s Day and Bokuto has to sneak in to listen. 

 

“AKAAAASHI!” Bokuto’s loud voice echoed in the hallway before the boy appeared into the doorway of Akaashi’s classroom. The third year student stomped into Akaashi’s classroom, not caring about the stares directed at him. Akaashi looked suffering while the girls of his class were whispering and giggling together. They shot admiring glances at Bokuto but the spiky haired ace ignored them all. He walked through the classroom and hopped to sit on Akaashi’s desk, pushing Akaashi’s school book to the floor.

“Kuroo is an ass!” Bokuto groaned.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto for a minute.

“You are sitting on my math notes.” He said simply.

Bokuto blinked at Akaashi and seemed to realize the scene he had caused. He hopped up and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He apologized to the other students and picked up Akaashi’s book, offering it back to the setter. Akaashi accepted the book and moved his things so Bokuto could sit on his desk again. Bokuto did and looked at Akaashi. 

“Why Kuroo is an ass?” Akaashi asked.

“He asked me to go to Valentine’s Day party with him…” Bokuto was interrupted by a girl giggling few rows behind Akaashi. The third year narrowed his eyes at the girl and grumbled: “As a friend!” 

The girl looked away and blushed but Bokuto had already turned to look at Akaashi again. 

“Anyway! Now he has a date and I’m all alone!” Bokuto said and muttered curses towards Kuroo under his breath. 

“Please tell me you can come with me on Sunday!” He said, giving Akaashi his best begging face.

“I have a Valentine’s Day concert on Sunday.” Akaashi said but he didn’t sound apologetic at all. Akaashi had to admit he was glad there was a real reason for him to skip the party. Kuroo’s parties rarely ended well and Akaashi didn’t like loud music or parties in general. He hated to disappoint Bokuto though. Bokuto himself had clearly forgotten Kuroo’s party and his mind was on Akaashi’s concert.

“Oh, where?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Bokuto asked and even though he sounded excited there was a hint of accusation in his voice.

“At the concert hall and I didn’t think you would be interested”, Akaashi said, “sorry I didn’t tell you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Akaashi’s teacher who had just walked into the room: “Good morning everyone. Bokuto-kun can you let my students be, shouldn’t you be in your own classroom?”

“Sorry ma’am, I’m on my way.” Bokuto said and blew a kiss to Akaashi’s teacher, making both Akaashi and the woman roll their eyes fondly.

As soon as Bokuto exited Akaashi’s classroom he pulled out his phone and dialled Kuroo’s number. Unsurprisingly the other boy picked up immediately even though he too was supposed to be in the class right now. As soon as Kuroo had said his greetings Bokuto informed him he wasn’t going to Kuroo’s stupid party.

 _“Bro, you can’t just ditch me!”_ Kuroo accused loudly.

“You ditched me first!!” Bokuto cried out, “Akaashi has a concert on Sunday and I want to go there. Besides for some reason spending Valentine’s Day with Akaashi sounds a lot better than spending it with you!”

 _“Hey!”_ Kuroo whined immediately. 

“Now tell me what do I do? Do I buy him a gift? Or flowers? Or a gift and flowers?” Bokuto asked ignoring Kuroo’s whine.

 _“Are you asking me if you should buy your boyfriend a gift on Valentine’s Day?”_ Kuroo asked incredulously, _“man you are more hopeless than I thought.”_

"Maybe I'll buy him roses. And those chocolate pastries he likes." Bokuto said mostly to himself. Still, as the line was still open Kuroo could hear him and he burst out laughing. 

_"Roses are terrible cliché!"_ Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto frowned and his voice sounded uncharacteristically soft when he answered: "No, roses are sophisticated and classical. Like Akaashi." 

_"You are so disgustingly sweet that I'm going to hang up and throw up."_ Kuroo said, _"you owe me for ditching me!"_

"You ditched me first!!" Bokuto exclaimed again.

They both disconnected the call at the same time and Bokuto tossed the phone to his bed. It hopped up and fell to the floor behind his bed but Bokuto didn't care about it right now. He opened the lid of his laptop and searched the ticket site to see if it was srtill possible to get tickets for Akaashi's concert. The concert was almost sold out but there were couple of seats left. Bokuto purchased the ticket and printed out the receipt. Then he spent a good while searching pictures of roses from google and ignored the tiny Kuroo laughing his ass off inside Bokuto's head. 

So what if this was disgustingly romantic, Akaashi deserved it. 

 

The week passed quickly and soon it was Sunday. The concert was over and Akaashi was the last one in the concert hall dressing rooms. Keiji packed his violin and picked up the case. He straightened out his jacked and walked out of the back rooms. He fiddled his pockets for a moment to check out if he definitely had everything with him he needed. Akaashi jumped in alarm when he heard someone clear his throat in the otherwise empty hallway. Akaashi's eyes widened when he saw Bokuto standing in the hallway. Usually very dishevelled third year looked so incredibly good that Akaashi felt like his legs might go out. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and very light yellow tie. Very Fukurodani meets James Bond. Akaashi thought. Even Bokuto's impossible hair looked gorgeous in this attire. Akaashi took a step forwards.

"Hey Akaa.." Bokuto's sentence was interrupted by Akaashi's lips on his own. 

The ace's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but when he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Akaashi used his chance to deepen the kiss. Akaashi was behaving like he could undress Bokuto right there and it was a first time when Bokuto actually felt like he needed to slow Akaashi down.

"You are acting like... well... me!" Bokuto said but laughed against Akaashi's lips.

Akaashi pulled back and Bokuto almost whined in disappointment. 

"Is it a bad thing?" Akaashi asked.

"Not at all, just surprising." Bokuto answered and Akaashi leaned to kiss him again. Suddenly Bokuto remembered something and he - reluctantly - pulled himself away from Akaashi again.

"Akaashi, wait!" He said. 

Akaashi huffed in frustration but let Bokuto have his space. Bokuto raised his hand to push few longer hairs behind Akaashi's ear before turning around. He bended over to pick up something from the ground behind him. Few seconds later he straightened up again and turned to look at Akaashi with pure adoration. Akaashi's eyes widened when he saw the bouquet of beautiful big red roses. Bokuto offered them to Akaashi and there was a shy smile on his face. Akaashi accepted the flowers and Bokuto leaned down to kiss him again. This time the kiss was soft and beautiful and Akaashi felt himself yearning for more when Bokuto pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akaashi," he said, "the concert was beautiful."

Akaashi blushed but cradled the roses close to his chest and smelled them before answering: "Thank you, Bokuto-san. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did." Bokuto simply said and kissed Akaashi again.

Bokuto picked up Akaashi's violin case so he could carry it while Akaashi was carrying the bouquet of roses. Akaashi kept pushing his nose into the flowers and smelling them. The light blush stayed on his face and Bokuto thought he looked beautiful. Well - Akaashi always looked beautiful but tonight it practically radiated from him. Bokuto felt speechless as he stared at his boyfriend. Suddenly Akaashi stopped.

"What is it?" Bokuto asked.

"You look good tonight", Akaashi said and smiled softly, "I didn't know you owned a suit." 

"I don't, I had to rent it." Bokuto admitted sheepishly, making Akaashi giggle. Hurriedly Bokuto defended himself and said he had at least bought the tie. Akaashi let his fingers touch the silky tie and pulled Bokuto closer to him. They kissed again and Akaashi smiled against Bokuto's mouth.

"You should wear a suit more often", Akaashi said.

"I will if it makes you behave like you did in the hallway earlier." Bokuto said and winked. Akaashi huffed and continued to walk again. Bokuto laughed and spritned after Akaashi, moving as fast as he dared while still holding Akaashi's violin.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Bokuto asked after they had walked a while.

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, delighted that Bokuto asked. Then he frowned and continued: "We are a bit over dressed though." 

"The food won't care about it, come on." Bokuto answered and put his other arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

Akaashi let Bokuto guide him towards the restaurant street. He had honestly thought his Valentine's Day would be ruined by the concert and Kuroo's party but everything had  
turned out so perfect Akaashi felt like crying. He held the flowers tighter against his chest, enjoying the nice smell floating to his nose. Bokuto was babbling about something that had happened at school on Friday but Akaashi barely listened to him. Everything was so perfect it was starting to feel a little overwhelming. Akaashi had always known Bokuto could surprise but he had never believed the other boy would be such a romantic. 

Then a thought hit his head and he grinned.

"Kuroo-san will never let any this go, you know." Akaashi teased. 

Bokuto groaned and buried his head into Akaashi's neck. Akaashi laughed and the beautiful sound made up for all the suffering Kuroo was going to put Bokuto through later.

"Tonight has been perfect. Thank you, Bokuto-san", Akaashi said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bokuto answered and kissed the side of Akaashi's head.


	3. Long Lasting (Iwaoi)

**Pairing:** Iwaoi  
**Summary:** Iwaizumi doesn’t care about festivities but Oikawa wants flowers, kisses and teddy bears. 

 

Iwaizumi’s parents were off for the weekend so Oikawa had come to keep Hajime company. Iwaizumi was sitting in the arm chair, reading their English homework that Oikawa should be reading too but apparently didn’t care about. Instead of doing his homework Tooru was moving around the kitchen and every now and then Hajime he  
ard pots hit the counter and Oikawa singing. He turned a page and almost yawned. He wasn’t that interested about the homework either but someone had to be responsible.

”Hey Iwa-chan!” Came Oikawa’s cheerful voice from the doorway.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hummed to signal he had heard his boyfriend.

Oikawa danced into the living room and dropped himself on Iwaizumi’s lap, pressing a kiss over Hajime’s lips. Hajime groaned at the sudden weight but wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s back nevertheless. They spent a long while just kissing each other and Oikawa ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s spiky hair, tugging it gently every now and then. Then Tooru seemed to remember he actually had something to say and he leaned back so he could look at Iwaizumi properly.

“Valentine’s Day is next week,” Tooru said and let his arms rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi shifted to make himself more comfortable but otherwise didn’t show much interest to the subject.

“And?” He asked when Oikawa clearly wanted to say something.

“You have to buy me a present! And flowers!” The setter exclaimed, appalled that Hajime was ignoring a matter this important.

“I’ll buy you a cactus”, Hajime deadpanned and pushed Tooru off of his lap. Oikawa yelped and Iwaizumi ignored his whiny: “How rude!!”

Oikawa was still muttering to himself as he re-entered the kitchen. Iwaizumi tried to concentrate on his homework but decided it was futile. He tossed the English textbook over the living room table and turned in his seat. He threw his legs over the arm rest, mimicking the position Oikawa had sat in a minute ago. It was not like he had forgotten the Valentine’s Day. He just didn’t know what to do about it. He didn’t care about festive stuff like Valentine’s Day because he believed in little acts of love done every day instead of one specific day. But of course Oikawa with his childish nature loved this kind of celebration and Hajime wanted to make the days special for the other boy.

Hajime walked into the kitchen and Oikawa danced to embrace him immediately. Oikawa pressed a demanding kiss over his mouth and Iwaizumi answered just as eagerly.

“Is there anything specific you want to do on Valentine’s Day?”

“Can we go to the planetarium?” Oikawa asked, his eyes wide and excited, “and to dinner!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes fondly before agreeing to Oikawa’s suggestion. Oikawa smiled widely and pulled Hajime in for another kiss.

Getting a present to Oikawa wasn’t that difficult. His boyfriend would love anything Iwaizumi bought him, especially the clichéd Valentine’s Day junk like big fluffy teddy bears or heart shaped money boxes. But Iwaizumi didn’t want his present to be meaningless things that everyone could get from a store. He wanted it to be something special because nothing was more special than Tooru. But Oikawa wanted flowers and kisses and silly presents so Hajime was going to give them to him.

 

On Sunday night Tooru and Hajime were walking home from their Valentine’s Day date. They had been to the planetarium and they had had dinner. Oikawa’s arm was brushing against Iwaizumi’s but he didn’t dare to hold his hand in public. Valentine’s Day was over and they had spent a wonderful night together, but there was something that was bugging Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had wanted to pay for their dinner but otherwise he hadn’t given Oikawa any presents and it made Tooru feel a little disappointed. Of course he knew Iwaizumi didn’t care about ridiculous festivities but the other boy knew how much Tooru liked them. Technically Oikawa’s present could be considered to be for both of them as it was tickets to see Japan vs. United States volleyball game in April but it didn’t count. Oikawa let out an inaudible sigh as he moved to open the door to their house. Oikawa’s parents were out on a date as well so the house was empty when the two boys walked in. Iwaizumi was twitching nervously and Oikawa didn’t understand why. It was just two of them.

When Tooru walked into his room and saw his desk he froze completely. He took few tentative steps forwards and his lips twitched before his face melted into a full smile and he let out a laugh. There - by his reading light - stood a pair of cacti in a beautiful Aobajousai blue pot. Next to the shorter plant was a cocktail stick that had a speaking bubble on top of it saying “water this pot or I will punch you!”. There was another speaking bubble next to the taller cactus that said “rude, Iwa-chan!”. Oikawa laughed out loud and straightened up the stick by the taller cactus. On top of the taller cactus was a big red flower and Oikawa brushed his fingers over the flower, making sure he didn’t touch the spikes. His eyes stung with the tears but Oikawa fought them off.

He turned around to face Hajime, who was looking at everywhere but Oikawa.

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Who buys a cactus for his boyfriend?” He asked but his whine was ruined by the happy laughter in his voice.

Iwaizumi shrugged and walked towards Oikawa: “I thought they fit us better. Flowers die after a week but these will last for a long time. Like us.”

This time Oikawa didn’t even try to fight off the tears of happiness. Only Iwaizumi could touch him with a stupid cactus. He hid his blurred eyes into his sleeve and wiped his tears into the soft fabric. “Rude Iwa-chan, you made me cry!!!” He said.

“You have always been an ugly crier, stop it.” Iwaizumi said and rolled his eyes before adding: ”I’m telling everyone you’re crying because of a cactus.” 

“I’m telling everyone you’re sentimental!!!” Oikawa fired back. Iwaizumi looked worried for a while but then he decided it didn’t matter. Oikawa crying because of a cactus was more embarrassing so he wasn’t worried.

Oikawa moved away from his desk and turned around. He walked to Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s body. He let his fingers play with the short hair tickling Iwaizumi’s neck before pressing a long kiss over Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi responded to the kiss as eagerly and Oikawa nearly got lost in the moment before he noticed something else. His eyes widened and he moved to stand next to his bookshelf. On the dark shelf there was a neatly wrapped box and a single red rose with a small card that said: _I think the cactus fits us better but I thought you would appreciate the silly sentiment so here. I love you. –Hajime_

Oikawa picked up the red rose and smelled it. It didn't smell as fresh as they usually did as it had been laying on the shelf but it didn't matter. It smelled nice and looked beautiful and this was more than Oikawa ever expected from Hajime. Another wave of happiness washed over him and brought a fresh set of tears into his eyes. He turned around and practically ran to embrace Iwaizumi again.

“Awwww Iwa-chan you have become a softie!!!!” He said his voice happy and teary.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi crumbled but wrapped his own arms around Oikawa’s slim waist nevertheless.

“MEAN!!” Oikawa answered, like thousands of times before. Then he leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi again. “I love you too!” He said.

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi said and let Oikawa push him down to his bed. 

Oikawa crawled on top of Iwaizumi and Hajime groaned in pleasure as he felt the familiar weight settle down on top of him. Tooru let his arms rest on Iwaizumi’s chest and Hajime felt himself go uncharacteristically red under the wide-eyed stare. Oikawa laughed and pressed his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan”, he mumbled against Hajime’s skin, “tonight was perfect.”

“Tonight is far from over.” Hajime said and rolled them over, pressing Oikawa against the mattress before kissing him. 

It was way past midnight when Oikawa crawled under his blanket and curled into Iwaizumi’s side like an oversized cat. Iwaizumi was sleeping but Oikawa felt too restless to sleep. He whispered happy Valentine’s Day wishes to his boyfriend and then he looked away from Iwaizumi. His eyes found the shape of the two cacti sitting on his desk and smiled. Tooru had always thought he wanted silly and flashy presents but he had to admit Iwaizumi had always had a better view over things than he had. The rose he got from Iwaizumi would be dead within a week but the two cacti would see many Valentine’s Days in the future. He would make sure of it.


	4. Wild and Free (Asanoya)

**Pairing:** Asanoya  
**Summary:** Asahi and Nishinoya are spending their day in a park. 

 

It was one of the first sunny days after a long rain season. Noya dragged Asahi out of the house and they decided to head to the park near Asahi’s house. Noya insisted to slide down every children’s slide they passed while Asahi stopped to take photos of interesting plants that grew by the pathway. Every now and then Noya vanished into the bushes and returned few seconds later, holding something behind his back. Asahi didn’t pry but curiosity woke inside him. Eventually they reached a restaurant area and Asahi agreed to buy some drinks for them. Noya emptied his cola can with one go and let out a loud burp afterwards. He was bullied by hiccups for several minutes afterwards and while Asahi felt bad for his boyfriend he had to admit Noya deserved the suffering. After Asahi had finished his drink they walked towards the northern path. Soon Asahi stopped to look at the park map.

“Look Yuu there’s a…” Asahi started but trailed off when he noticed Noya was gone again. He looked around but couldn’t see the small libero anywhere. He shrugged and memorized the route towards the fountain he wanted to visit. Noya had vanished from sight but soon Asahi heard his joyful voice from behind the bushes. 

“Asahi-saaaan!” Came Noya’s excited call.

Asahi walked towards the voice and saw Noya had found a big grass-area that would have been perfect for picnic if they had brought food with them. 

“Can we sit down for a while?” Yuu asked and there was a mysterious grin on his face.

“Of course.” Asahi agreed because a) he was getting tired and b) he had never been able to deny Noya anything.

Asahi spread his jacket on the grass so they could sit on. As soona s they had sat down Noya turned his back towards Asahi and told the older volleyball player he wasn't allowed to peek. Asahi let Noya have his peace, listening to the quiet grunts and whines Noya let out. He noticed Noya was sitting on the grass instead of his jacket so he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. After listening Noya’s huffing for several minutes Asahi's curiosity got over him and he turned to look at the smaller boy.

“What are you doing?” Asahi asked.

“Nothing!” The small young boy said hurriedly, “it’s a secret! I’ll show you soon!”

Asahi let Noya be and instead of eyeing what he was doing Asahi looked around them. The park was lovely and there were few other people on the other side of the big grass area. Asahi and Noya were sitting in the shadowy side and most of the park visitors had chosen the sunny side to enjoy the warm sunshine now that rain season had finally ended. They sat in silence for almost half an hour and Asahi didn’t remember the last time Noya had been this concentrated on anything. 

“Okay I’m finished! Close your eyes!” Nishinoya chirped happily after a while and turned to look at Asahi with excitement in his eyes. 

Asahi looked at Noya suspiciously. Several times in the past Nishinoya had told Asahi to close his eyes because he had a surprise and eight out of ten times it had ended badly. The most traumatic one must be the time Tanaka, Hinata and Nishinoya himself had wanted to show Asahi a trick where Noya was supposed to sit on Tanaka’s shoulders and Hinata was supposed to stand on Noya’s shoulders. Asahi couldn’t immediately remember when was the last time he had seen Daichi as angry as he was that day. 

“Just close them!” Noya commanded and finally Asahi complied. 

He heard Noya twirl around – probably to face him – and braced himself. Just as Asahi thought this had been a bad idea he felt something touch the top of his head. A tickling weight settled down on his head and Asahi opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at Noya’s adoring wide smile. There was a questioning look in his eyes and he could almost see the idea lamp light up above Nishinoya’s head.

“Wait!” The libero said excitedly.

Asahi heard the camera click before he even registered Noya had pulled out his phone. Noya turned the screen towards Asahi and Asahi‘s mouth fell open. On top of his head was a flower crown made from different colored wild flowers Noya had apparently picked up on their way. It was little loose and it wasn't as neat as the ones you saw on professional photographs but it was one of the most beautiful things Asahi had ever seen. For a moment he stared at it in awe just like the boy who had made it. Of course Asahi knew Noya had talented fingers but he hadn't believed the small libero could make something like this.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Noya said happily and pressed a sloppy kiss over Asahi’s mouth.

“Uh… it’s August.” Asahi said.

“Yes but Valentine’s Day is during winter and this would be a perfect Valentine’s Day gift!” Noya said and Asahi had to admit the other boy’s logic was flawless. Asahi lifted the crown off of his head to take a better look. It was messy and wild but very beautiful. Like Noya himself. Asahi let his fingers run over the biggest flowers before he raised the crown up again and placed it back on his head. He turned to look at Nishinoya who had quietly observed Asahi’s actions. Suddenly Noya looked uncharacteristically shy as he waited for Asahi to say something.

"I... how... I mean how do you know how to make one of these?" Asahi said when he found his voice again.

"Hinata's sister forced me make these with her all day during the club's family day." Noya said and his face melted into a smile now that he was sure Asahi liked his present. He gave loud and very graphic explanation on how strict teacher Natsu had been and Asahi laughed out loud. He interrupted Nishinoya's tirade by pressing a kiss over his cheek. Noya stopped talking and his cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you, Yuu. It's beautiful." Asahi said and raised his hands to press it little more down so it wouldn't accidentally fall off. 

The shade of pink on Noya's cheeks deepened and the boy suddenly started to babble about something else and sprinted up from the spot they had been sitting on. Asahi laughed at Noya and stood up as well. The younger boy was always so loud about his love life and shared - a bit too many - details to their team mates. And sometimes to random passersby. It was funny how usually so confident Noya could be this shy when it came to showing his affection in private. Asahi picked up his jacket from the grass and followed Noya who had walked to the park pathway. 

“Come on Asahi-san! Last one at the fountain buys dinner tonight!” Nishinoya called out and started to run.

Asahi sped up as much as he dared with the crown still on top of his head. Despite stating they were competing, Noya was waiting for him at the next bench. Asaho gently told him he didn’t want the crown to fall or break. Yuu pouted but slowed down when he noticed how much Asahi loved the crown Noya had made him. Eventually they reached the fountain and Asahi had to take the crown off of his head so it wouldn’t fly into the water. Asahi held the crown in his hands the entire trip back to the park gates and he was still protecting it when they walked into Asahi’s house later that night. Asahi set the crown on the table and sprayed some water on it so it would stay fresh longer. 

They settled down on Asahi’s bed and Noya immediately cuddled close to Asahi, tossing his leg over Asahi’s waist like an octopus. He buried his face into Asahi's neck and pressed a kiss on the warm skin. After a moment Asahi heard a mumbled: "Did you really like it?"

“Noya, I love it. It’s so beautiful. I’m going to dry it and keep it as a memory,” Asahi replied and kissed the top of Yuu’s head, “I still can’t believe you can make something like this with those fingers of yours.” 

Noya rolled over to lay completely on top of Asahi and grinned: “Do you want to see what else I can do with these fingers?”

This time it was Asahi who blushed.


	5. True Love (Daisuga

**Pairing:** Daisuga  
 **Summary:** Suga has worked hard for the past few days but of course Bokuto and Kuroo have decided to throw a party. Thankfully Daichi is the best boyfriend in the entire universe.

 

Suga stumbled into the hallway of his apartment building. His ears were met by a loud music coming from somewhere in the building. Koushi had a good guess where the music was coming from and he almost groaned as he slumped against the elevator wall. First he had spent the whole day tutoring the new first years, then he had done his own school work before heading to his part time job at the hamburger restaurant. Now it was way past midnight and Koushi just wanted to sleep but – naturally – Kuroo and Bokuto were having a party.

The elevator stopped at fifth floor and Koushi wandered out of the lift. There were few loud students in the hallway, hanging around Bokuto and Kuroo’s door. One of them was Oikawa who was singing. When he noticed Sugawara he grinned: “Koushi-chaaaan finally…”

Suga didn’t stay to listen what had finally happened. Instead he opened the door of his and Daichi’s flat and closed the door to Oikawa’s face. The whine Oikawa let out echoed in the hallway but right now Koushi didn’t care. He dropped his back to the floor and walked through the flat into the bedroom. Daichi was sleeping on his side of the bed. Suga fell on the bed without removing any of his clothing and immediately fell asleep.

“Huh…?” Daichi muttered as he felt the mattress dip.

He sat up on the bed and pulled out the earplugs he had put on. Next to him was Koushi who was wearing his fluffy hooded winter jacket and shoes and who was fast asleep. Daichi reached out for his phone and groaned in pain when the bright light hit his eyes. Suga had been working later than usually. Daichi frowned at the state Suga was in. There were dark circles around his eyes and only looking at him made Daichi exhausted. Daichi pushed the covers off and stood up. He walked around the bed and carefully turned Koushi to lay on his back so he could open his jacket. Carefully Daichi started to undress Suga so the older boy could sleep comfortably. When he was done he tucked the covers over Suga and narrowed his eyes at the loud music still coming from the flat opposite of theirs.

He stomped out of their bedroom and violently pulled out the door of their flat. Oikawa, who was still standing in the hallway, shrieked in fear at the look Daichi had on his face but Daichi –like Suga earlier – ignored the setter and stormed into the apartment.

“KUROO TETSUROU!!!” He shouted as he reached the living room. 

Kuroo dropped the mug he was holding and spun around in fear. Daichi walked to the CD player and pulled the plug out. The music stopped immediately and for a moment Daichi heard ringing in his ears. He ignored the loud disappointed chorus of whining he heard around him. Bokuto came out of the bedroom, his hair pointing to every direction. His mouth was open and Daichi could guess he was about to protest. Bokuto squealed when he saw Daichi though and rushed back into the bedroom. Kuroo tried to calm everyone down and tell them the party could continue but Daichi’s murderous glare was enough to scare even the strongest willed quests. 

“I was just getting Kenma to come over!” Kuroo protested.

“I don’t care, this party is over!” Daichi said and marched out of the door.

“But…” 

“OVER!” Daichi shouted again before slamming the door closed.

Daichi leaned his back against the door and waited for several minutes just in case Bokuto or Kuroo dared to put the music on again. Slowly the voices in the hallway quieted down and only thing Daisuga could hear was Iwaizumi trying to get Oikawa to sleep in their flat. Daichi let himself relax and tiredly made his way back to the bedroom. Suga hadn’t moved an inch and Daichi slid under covers next to him. Normally he would have been careful not to bother Koushi but this time he was fairly sure nothing could wake the beautiful boy up. So Daichi moved Suga so his head was leaning against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and pressed a kiss over the beautiful silver hair. Suga mumbled something but – like Daichi had guessed – he didn’t wake up. Soon Daichi felt the exhaustion take over and he too fell asleep and nothing bothered them for the rest of the night.

Next morning Daichi woke up at half past nine and frowned. He never slept this late. Then he remembered last night and vowed to strangle Kuroo and/or Bokuto when he saw them. Or at least he hoped the two would suffer from a killer hungover. Daichi slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. He started to prepare breakfast so Suga could eat when he woke up. But the clock turned ten, then past midday and only when it was almost two o’clock in the afternoon Suga started to show any signs of life. Before that Daichi had already freaked out twice and called Asahi for advice. After half an hour Asahi had managed to assure Daichi Suga probably didn’t need an ambulance. Now Daichi was sitting by their kitchen table, drumming his fingers against the cool surface. He would give Suga one more hour before he did call an ambulance. 

“SHIT!” Came a sudden shout from their bedroom. Daichi shot up from his chair at the sudden noise but he didn’t have time to investigate when Suga already sprinted out of the room, pulling his pants on as he went.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I have to get to work, I’m going to be late and I will get fired and….”

“I called to your work and told you are sick”, Daichi said, “you are going to stay home for the weekend and rest.”

Suga was going to protest but Daichi interrupted him by wrapping his arms around Suga. Koushi frowned when he felt Daichi was shaking. Hurriedly he circled his own arms around Daichi’s muscular back and pressed himself close to his boyfriend. He could only guess Daichi had freaked out when Suga had lost consciousness immediately after walking in. Suga tiptoed to press a calming kiss over Daichi’s lips. Daichi relaxed and answered the kiss. They spent a long while petting each other and exchanging little kisses. Then Daichi pulled away and guided Suga to the table.

“I made breakfast but it has long gone mushy”, Daichi said apologetically, “but if you wait for few minutes I’ll make you something to eat.”

“But…” Suga went to protest again but Daichi silenced him with a kiss.

“Let me do this for you.” Daichi said softly and Suga felt all his excuses vanish.

For the rest of the day Daichi pampered and served him and slowly Suga started to feel better. Daichi cooked for him and massaged his aching muscles. They spent almost two hours laying on the sofa, kissing each other and talking about things that didn’t really matter. When the evening came they went out for a walk it was nice quiet night. They saw Bokuto in the hallway but the over energetic young man let out a scared whine and ran back into his apartment. Suga scolded Daichi for scaring Bokuto and Kuroo but Daichi growled they deserved it. Suga had to admit he enjoyed the peaceful silence the apartment building was now filled with. 

When Suga woke up next morning the first thing he saw was vase filled with red tulips on his night stand. The sunlight made them shine brightly. Koushi pushed himself up and smelled the flowers. They smelled like spring. Next to the flowers was a small plate with breakfast and a small bar of chocolate. Daichi was really taking Valentine’s Day seriously this year. Or maybe he had decided to continue with the pampering. Well, Suga was cool with that. He picked up the plate and started to nibble his food. Koushi was finished in no time and finally got up from the bed. He brushed his fingers against the flowers and smiled. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had felt this relaxed.

Daichi was in the kitchen and Suga walked straight to him. Daichi let out a surprised moan when Suga pressed a kiss on his lips. Daichi groaned when Suga pulled away and Suga’s beautiful laugh filled their flat. When was the last time they had spent a weekend like this? Koushi couldn’t remember that either. He sat on Daichi’s lap and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s shoulders. There was another vase full of red tulips on the living room table and one smaller one in the kitchen. Daichi’s eyes followed Suga’s line of sight and he blushed when he noticed what Suga was looking at. Suga giggled and kissed the reddened cheek.

“The flowers are so beautiful, thank you, Daichi.” Koushi said.

“I’m glad you like them.” Daichi said and smiled. 

“I love them.” Suga corrected teasingly.

Daichi smiled at the silliness of his boyfriend and kissed Suga’s neck. Suga let out a small moan of pleasure and turned his face so they were kissing each other on the lips. Koushi felt like he could spend his entire life just kissing Daichi. It would be perfect. Sadly, Daichi seemed to have another plans. He let his arm slid under Suga’s knees and the silver haired young man let out a yelp when Daichi picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. Daichi set him down on a kitchen chair and pressed a kiss on top of his head. On their kitchen table was a pile of small brochures of restaurants and fun activities they could do on Valentine’s Day. Daichi had picked those that wouldn’t be crowded and once again Koushi was delighted to have Daichi as his boyfriend.

“Pick one and we’ll go after lunch.” Daichi said and offered Suga a mug of coffee.

Suga browsed through the brochures until he found a nice looking restaurant and a small park they could go after dinner. He would have loved to visit the hot springs but he was fairly sure they would be fully booked on Valentine’s Day. 

Then he seemed to realize what Daichi had just said: “Uhm, lunch is like four hours away. What are we supposed to do until then?” 

Daichi smiled at him meaningfully and Koushi blushed unbelievingly. Since when Daichi suggested this kind of stuff. Usually it was Koushi who did all the hinting and teasing. Daichi was more of straight to the point –kind of person. Daichi enjoyed the pink blush on Suga’s face, happy that for once he got to make Suga speechless. Koushi recovered from his surprise though and stood up to pull Daichi in for another kiss. He helped Daichi get rid of his shirt and almost knocked down the vase of red tulips as he threw it away.

“Careful, I picked those with thought.” Daichi said with fondness.

“I know.” Suga said and let Daichi pull him towards bedroom.

The vase of red tulips was waiting for them in the bedroom and Suga looked at them adoringly as Daichi settled him down on the bed. Everything Daichi had done for him this weekend told Koushi he was loved. Daichi had defended him and worried for him. He had laughed with him and he had cried because of him. He had scolded Suga for not taking care of him and he had taken care of Suga when he hadn’t understood to do it himself. They had walked together and then talked long into the night. He had kissed Suga and been kissed by him. It was more than two college students having a crush on each other. It was true love.


End file.
